


Kita-san & Si Kembar (Setan)

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k18 [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Inarizaki, Le Twin Fighting Again, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Kalian gak capek bertengkar terus?”Dibalas dengan kompak oleh si Kembar yang masih gontok-gontokan, “DIA YANG MULAI!”





	Kita-san & Si Kembar (Setan)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- prompt (yang sebenarnya buat inktober) (c) pensurfing
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Si Kembar tengkar. Lagi.  
> \- Suna setia jadi kameramen /ga  
> \- emak rubah in action

Pertama kali Suna bertemu dengan si Kembar, hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya adalah—“Kalian gak capek bertengkar terus?”

 

Dibalas dengan kompak oleh si Kembar yang masih gontok-gontokan, “DIA YANG MULAI!”

 

Tonjokan melayang ke pipi kanan Atsumu. Dibalas dengan pukulan tak kalah keras, mendarat di dagu Osamu. Tendangan terbang tak sempurna ala Osamu melayang ke perut Atsumu, sukses membuat yang bersangkutan terkapar di lantai. Tangan si kembar dengan rambut dicat kelabu diangkat tinggi ke udara; dengan ini, jelas sudah siapa pemenangnya.

 

Seraya bertepuk tangan, Suna melirik jam dinding _gym_ sekolah. Dalam hati, ia menghitung mundur sambil pasang telinga, ‘ _Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam, lima—_ ‘

 

“Tengkar karena apa lagi, kalian berdua?”

 

Hawa-hawa dingin menyebar cepat. Bulu roma seisi _gym_ Inarizaki meremang. Suna, selaku satu-satunya orang yang (berusaha untuk) tidak terpengaruh hawa dingin seorang Kita Shinsuke, angkat sebelah alis. Diperhatikannya bagaimana sosok dengan tinggi tak sampai 180 sentimeter itu menyeret si Kembar keluar _gym_ , _dua-duanya_ sekaligus di kedua tangan.

 

Setahun kemudian, setelah Kita Shinsuke diangkat menjadi kapten tim—

 

“PUDINGNYA PUNYAKU!”

 

Seperti dugaan semua orang, si Kembar kembali mulai bertengkar. Tidak ada lagi yang berusaha melerai, setelah Aran berakhir jadi korban tendangan nyasar. Tiga hari yang lalu, kalau tidak salah. Dan sekarang mereka bertengkar lagi…

 

_Tik tok. Tik tok._ Suna memperhatikan jam dinding, lalu ke pojok kanan atas ponselnya lagi. Seraya merekam pertengkaran jilid sekian puluh ini, ia menghitung mundur. Kali ini, cukup dari lima saja.

 

Karena sebelum ia sempat menyebut angka satu pun, sang Kapten sudah menyebarkan hawa-hawa dinginnya ke seluruh penjuru _gym_. Padahal ia baru menapakkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai _gym_. Yang satu lagi masih menginjak tangga masuk.

 

_Mantab jiwa, Emak Rubah-coret-Kapten kita udah datang. Bakal dihukum gimana si Kembar kali ini…?_

Serasa _déjà vu_ , Suna melihat Kita menyeret keduanya keluar _gym_ , masing-masing di kedua tangan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi khasnya. Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang guru, Kita memunculkan kepalanya. Pada Suna, sang Kapten bertitah, “Video yang tadi jangan dihapus. Bisa jadi barang bukti buat orang tuanya si Kembar.”

 

Refleks, Suna memberi hormat pada Kita. “Siap laksanakan, Kapten,” sahutnya, dengan wajah tak kalah datar.

 

Anggukan singkat, lalu sosok sang Kapten kembali hilang dari pandangan.

 

Di sisi lain _gym_ , Suna mendengar Aran menghela napas lega.

**Author's Note:**

> Entri untuk Drabbletober _Day 27: I Wonder At You._
> 
> Saya kangen Inarizaki orz


End file.
